Show me you care
by MariaAvila13
Summary: Todo se decide en la final del programa con más audiencia del país llamado "En lo más alto". Una oportunidad para María, que tras llegar a la final, cambiará su vida para siempre. Tras el veredicto de la audiencia, y gracias a internet hace que la famosa One direction, descubra su actuación y tome una decisión que cambiará su vida para siempre. Al igual que sus sentimientos.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Dentro de unos días llegará el momento decisivo de mi vida. El momento en el que puedo seguir adelante con o sin alguien. La final de "En lo más alto".

Siempre había soñado con esto. Llegar a la final del programa más famoso del país. Y por fin lo había conseguido. Después de mucho sufrimiento, demasiados sentimientos enfrentados, llegué a mi meta.

Mi contrincante es una chica procedente de Barcelona, con el pelo negro y ojos oscuros con abundante maquillaje en ellos. Una figura esbelta, pero más baja que yo que mido un metro setenta centímetros. Por lo que he leído en las redes sociales y en las encuestas, dicen que yo ganaré, ya que tras numerosos sucesos a lo largo del programa, digamos que no es la favorita de la audiencia.

Todos estos pensamientos dan vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza desde que salí de mi casa en dirección al estudio donde me preparaba. Al ser la última gala podíamos elegir la canción que queríamos cantar y yo a unos días de la final estaba indecisa entre dos canciones. Las dos eran perfectas para mí y son mis dos canciones favoritas, pero esos mismos son los problemas.

Cuando por fin llego al estudio, que es una escuela de música cercana a mi casa en Ciudad Real, llamo al timbre. Como siempre me abre Ana, la recepcionista que tanto me ha apoyado.

- ¡Hola Ana!- la saludo con una sonrisa cuando entro.

- ¡Buenos días María!- me responde desde su sitio en la recepción.- Carlos te está esperando en la sala 5.

- Gracias Ana.

Me dirijo a la sala 5 donde está mi preparador. A él le debo mi posición en el programa. Me ha montado todos los números musicales, todas las coreografías, canciones y ayudado con algunos acordes de las canciones. No sé qué haría sin él.

Entró en la sala 5, la única sala especializada en el canto, ya que las paredes y el suelo son de madera, con diferentes cuadros de estrellas de la música, un piano, una guitarra, un atril, un par de sillas y un micrófono.

- ¡Buenos días María!- me saluda Carlos esboza una sonrisa.- Espero que hayas dormido bien, porque hoy va a ser un día muy largo.

Carlos en realidad es bastante guapo y he visto a bastantes chicas que se mueren por él, aunque yo no soy de esas. Tiene los ojos de un azul clarísimo, casi transparente, su pelo es de color negro. Es bastante alto, ya que me saca por lo menos dos cabezas, tiene un cuerpo que parece de gimnasio, aunque nunca le he preguntado por ello.

- Carlos.- le digo con tono desesperado.- No sé qué hacer, ¿qué canción cojo?

- Tranquila, no pienses en eso.- me responde con tono relajante que hace que me tranquilice.- Hoy prepararemos las dos canciones como siempre y luego miraremos tu coreografía para darle los últimos retoques.

- De acuerdo.- aparto la mirada y la dirijo hacia el suelo, dónde parece que están todas las soluciones a mis problemas.

"Puedes hacerlo", me repito una y otra vez en mi mente. A solo unos minutos de mi primera actuación en la final estoy en una situación bastante mala, donde mis nervios no ayudan para nada. Estoy con Carlos en el camerino repasando todas las canciones que tengo que cantar hoy que en total son tres. Una, es la que canto al principio junto a Saray, mi contrincante, la segunda es la canción que me dieron a elegir, y la tercera es una conjunta junto a todos los concursantes del programa antes de la decisión final.

Solo quedan cinco minutos antes de la primera actuación. Respiro hondo, miro mi reflejo en el espejo de mi camerino. Mi cabello castaño cae liso, tal y como es, por mis hombros. Me miro a mis ojos verdes con toques marrones y me juro que esta noche, será mi noche, pase lo que pase.

- María, sígueme por favor. Va a empezar la actuación en pareja.- Me anuncia un chico del programa.

Me miro por última vez al espejo y lo sigo a través de todos los pasillos. La canción que cantaremos las dos juntas es "_We are never ever getting back together_" de Taylor Swift. El presentador nos da la entrada y las dos salimos al escenario por los lados opuestos.

Empieza a sonar la música y lo doy todo, disfruto del momento tan mágico en el que estoy ahora mismo. Con todo el país escuchándome a través de sus televisores, más todos los espectadores que hay aquí en directo que gritan y se lanzan para poder tocarme la mano. Sonrío y agacho la cabeza cuando por fin termino de cantar no recuerdo como lo he hecho, como siempre, aunque Carlos dice que es bueno ya que significa que he cantado con sentimiento por lo que estoy contenta conmigo misma.

Levanto la cabeza cuando oigo los aplausos del público. Aun con la sonrisa en la cara se lo agradezco de todo corazón y nos volvemos a meter en el camerino. Saray actuará antes que yo en las actuaciones así que puedo verla a través de una pequeña televisión en el techo del camerino.

- María, ¡has estado fantástica!- me dice Carlos entrando en mi camerino.- Sigue así en todas las actuaciones y ganas seguro. Con diferencia mejor que Saray.

Carlos me sonríe y me abraza, haciendo que yo también sonría. En ese abrazo me transmite toda la tranquilidad y seguridad en mí misma que necesito para poder hacer lo mejor que puedo la siguiente actuación.

Un guarda de seguridad entra para llevarse a Carlos, ya que se supone que no podía estar conmigo. Yo lo despido con la mano y él me desea suerte una última vez con una de esas sonrisas que tanto me tranquiliza.

Enciendo la pequeña televisión y veo que va a empezar la actuación de Saray. Ha elegido la canción de "_Rolling in the deep_" de Adele. La está cantando perfecta pero en uno de los tonos altos le sale un pequeño gallo que le estropea toda la canción. Pero ella continua como si no hubiera pasado nada. Cuando termina hay una pequeña ovación por parte del público, pero hubiera sido mayor si no estuviera ese pequeño error. En ese momento enfocan con la cámara al jurado que niega suavemente con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

- Bueno, Saray.- le dice el presentador.- Una buena actuación pero veamos que dices los jueces.

Saray se nota con preocupación y tristeza en el rostro, pero sobre todo enfado. Enfado consigo misma. Se acerca hasta el jurado y ellos le dan su veredicto, que es un suspenso por parte de todos con opiniones negativas aunque algún que otro miembro intenta animarla dentro de lo malo.

A continuación ponen anuncios y justo un guardia de seguridad entra para llevarme al escenario.

Por fin llego a la parte de atrás, se acaban los anuncios sale el presentador presentando mi actuación.

Y por fin la actuación de la segunda finalista de la noche. María Ávila nos trae "_Fix a heart_" de Demi Lovato.

No he estado tan nerviosa en mi vida. Es un todo o nada. Miro mi conjunto elegido para este momento. Un vestido rosa pastel que me llega por un poco más arriba de las rodillas junto a unas manoletinas negras.

Miro al frente y mi música empieza a sonar. Salgo de la parte de atrás del escenario y me posiciono delante del micrófono, poso mis manos en él y empiezo a cantar mi canción elegida para esta noche. "_Fix a heart_" de Demi Lovato empieza a resonar por todo el plató del programa. Cierro los ojos y empiezo a cantar, olvidándome de todo lo que me rodea. Solo sintiendo la música que me atraviesa, haciendo que poco a poco desaparezcan mis nervios y se transformen en una inmensa tranquilidad.

Saco el micrófono del soporte y me muevo hacia un lado del escenario transmitiendo todo lo que siento en ese momento. Alegría, emoción, tranquilidad. Abro los ojos varias veces y una de las veces veo que todo el público mueve los brazos a un lado y a otro.

Me dirijo al otro lado del escenario y canto uno de los último estribillos más complicados, para que cuando lo termine vuelva al soporte, coloque el micrófono y emitir las últimas palabras de la canción _"You never really can fix my heart"_

Perfecto. He bordado mi actuación haciendo que sea la mejor desde que llegué al programa. Miro al público que estalla en aplausos y corean mi nombre al unísono. Se lo agradezco y no puedo evitar que una lágrima escape de mis ojos deslizándose por mi mejilla.

Una muy buena actuación María.- me dice el presentador viniendo hasta mí. Me ofrece un brazo y yo se lo agarro.- Ahora vamos a ver que dicen los jueces de tu actuación.

Aunque sinceramente, no me importa lo que me digan. He hecho una de las mejores actuaciones de toda mi vida, la he bordado. Para mí eso es todo lo que me importa, estar a gusto conmigo misma.

Llegamos enfrente de los jueces tras atravesar un pasillo sin techo ni paredes que atraviesa por el jurado. Todo el público me ofrece la mano para poder chocársela. Yo lo hago a todos los que puedo y me siento como nunca.

Delante del jurado no tengo nervios estoy totalmente tranquila y a gusto con lo que he hecho.

- Bueno, María.- comienza Pablo Alborán, uno de los miembros del jurado.- Creo que ha sido tu mejor actuación desde que entraste al programa y eso cuenta tremendamente en el veredicto final. No te he visto ningún fallo, aunque tal vez alguno de mis compañeros tenga alguna pega, pero por lo menos, yo no. Te felicito.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- le agradezco ilusionada. La verdad, es que te lo diga alguien tan profesional como él te hace estar aun más orgullosa de ello.

- Veamos María.- procede a hablarme ahora Malú.- Tu actuación me ha parecido fantástica y creo que tienes todas las posibilidades de ganar. Me has dejado impresionada con todo lo que has disfrutado allí arriba, ya que a mí también me has hecho disfrutar con ello. Enhorabuena y mucha suerte.

- ¡Muchas gracias de verdad!- le respondo a Malú devolviéndome la sonrisa que me había enviado.

- Ahora es el turno de Risto.- dice el presentador mirándome por un momento y después vuelve a mirar al jurado, especialmente a Risto.

- La verdad, es que nunca había recibido muy buenas críticas de Risto. Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa. Entonces hace algo que ninguno de los presentes se espera.

Se levanta en silencio de su sitio y se dirige hacia mí con sus gafas de sol que cubren sus ojos. Cuando llega hasta mí, el presentador me retira el brazo y Risto me abraza. Todo el público salta en aplausos que me dejan sorda. Estoy en estado de shock, pero cuando me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando reaccionó y le devuelvo el abrazo.

Un minuto después se retira de mí y vuelve a su sitio. Aun estoy sorprendida pero lo estoy aun más de las palabras que pronuncia a continuación.

- Llevo esperando esto de ti desde que entraste a este programa.

Más aplausos resuenan por todo el plató y yo no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad que creo que se queda corta para todo lo que siento en ese momento.

-Yo quiero decir desde aquí a toda la gente que está en casa,- continúa Risto.- que si no te votan, de verdad les pasa algo en la cabeza o no te han oído. Pero como no ganes juro a todo el mundo aquí delante de millones de personas, que no voy a volver a este plató, ni a este canal de televisión en mi vida. Y que se preparen para lo que es bueno. Aparte de esto nada más que añadir. Has conseguido que las noches interminables en este programa merezcan la pena.

Me quedo impactada después de sus palabras. Aunque pasados unos segundos, reacciono gracias a los vítores del público y respondo un simple gracias.

- Bueno María, después de este gran aprobado por parte del jurado hacemos una muy pequeña pausa y enseguida volvemos con la última actuación de la noche.

Cuando el presentador me despide vuelvo a recorrer el pasillo a través del público y me meto por el escenario a mi camerino de nuevo. Me encuentro con Carlos llorando de pura alegría que me abraza y me susurra:

- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Mi pequeña por fin se ha convertido en toda una cantante.

Me mira a los ojos y me deja, ya que un guarda lo vuelve a separar de mí llevándome a mi camerino.

Os preguntaréis donde está mi familia. Bueno, ellos no han podido venir esta noche porque están cuidando de mi abuelo que está en el hospital. Mi padre y uno de mis hermanos están en el hospital junto a mi abuelo, mientras que mi madre y mi otro hermano estás con mi abuela cuidándola en casa y viendo el programa.

En el camerino me miro al espejo y me sonrío. Mis labios rosados y finos se curvan en una gran sonrisa. La verdad es que no me creo nada de lo que ha pasado hoy en el programa. Me parece como una historia que estuvieran escribiendo en este mismo instante. Tan irreal. Tan maravillosa.

Bebo un poco de agua y me siento a descansar un poco. Sacó de mi mochila que he traído conmigo la partitura de la última actuación y la repaso antes de que se acaben los anuncios y de que llegue el mismo chico que me anunció la salida para la primera actuación. Lo sigo hasta el escenario después de atravesar los numerosos pasillos. Me encuentro con algunos de mis compañeros y los saludo con un abrazo y dos besos. Ellos me felicitan y solo les puedo decir "gracias por apoyarme". Los anuncios llegan a su fin y con ellos el presentador vuelve a salir al escenario.

- ¡Aquí tenemos la última actuación de la noche!¡Una actuación en la que participarán todos los concursantes de "En lo más alto"!¡Y nos traen "_Tik Tok"_ de Ke$ha!

El presentador sale del escenario y empieza a sonar la música junto a nuestras voces, unidas por última vez. Cada uno de nosotros canta una frase y el estribillo todos juntos. Saray y yo al ser las finalistas tenemos una frase solas y otra las dos juntas, también con el estribillo.

Llega mi frase y lo hago como el resto de la noche. A continuación llega mi dúo con Saray en la que las dos lo bordamos. No importa lo que pase esta noche, tanto si gano como si pierdo este es un momento que recordaré toda la vida y me hace sentir ganadora.

Por fin terminamos la canción y nos colocamos tal y como nos dijeron. Una fila detrás de nosotras con todos los concursantes y nosotras dos delante de ellos esperando el veredicto final.

- Ahora procederemos a anunciar al veredicto de la audiencia.

Sale una chica por un lado del escenario y le entrega el sobre al presentador.

- Y el ganador de la quinta edición de "En lo más alto" es.- hace una pequeña pausa para abrir el sobre y pronunciar las palabras que cambiarán mi vida para siempre.- ¡Saray!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Un mes después…**

Después de mi derrota en "en lo más alto", he seguido yendo a la academia todos los días para seguir entrenando y mejorando. Había dado varios conciertos en Ciudad Real para un par de actos importantes, pero yo sabía que eran como una especie de premio de consolación por quedarme segunda.

Risto me ofreció la posibilidad de que fuera mi manager, ya que cumplió su promesa de dejar el programa y el canal. Yo acepté y desde entonces Risto vive en Ciudad Real cerca de mí, ya que él dice que debe estar cerca de mí para poder comunicarse conmigo.

Cuando Saray ganó, toda España se indignó. Había tópicos mundiales en twitter todos los días sobre la gran injusticia que se había cometido. También comentarios negativos en todas las actuaciones de Saray que habían subido a youtube. Hacia el programa por manipular el resultado (o eso decían). Y comentarios positivos hacia mí.

Sinceramente, no sé que pude pasar en los resultados del programa. Tal vez se manipularon, tal vez fueron los verdaderos votos. Nadie lo sabe. Tampoco sufrí mucho con la derrota, ya que Saray no ha dado ningún concierto desde entonces y tampoco está triunfando mucho con el videoclip que ha sacado.

En fin, yo sigo con mi vida, viviendo cada minuto como si fuera el último, escuchando a mis ídolos un día tras otro y siendo feliz, que es lo más importante.

**En Londres…**

Louis Tomlinson, el famoso cantante de la boyband británica-irlandesa One direction, está descansando plácidamente en el sofá junto a Kevin, su fiel paloma de plástico que le acompaña a todos lados.

Coge el móvil y abre twitter. Como siempre más de mil interacciones, más de mil RTs, más de mil tweets favoritos, más de mil menciones. Decide mirar las tendencias globales y se da cuenta de una cosa. Últimamente, casi todos los días hay una tendencia relacionada con una tal María y una injusticia. Da un suave toque en la pantalla de su Iphone encima de la tendencia de ese día, que es #WeHaveToFixtheMariasHeartAgain. Todos tweets con videos y algo de "en lo más alto. Decide mirar los videos y una chica bastante guapa de unos dieciocho años con el pelo castaño sale al escenario. Una voz dulce y tierna inunda la habitación haciendo que Louis le entre un sueño profundo. Es tan relajante que por poco se queda dormido escuchando a aquella hermosa cantante llamada María.

Decide buscar información sobre esta famosa chica poniendo en el buscador de google "María Ávila en lo más alto". Más de mil resultados y muchos en español, aunque por fin encuentra uno en inglés. Lee el artículo entero que narra prácticamente la historia de María en el programa y sobretodo la final, como ella brillo haciendo hasta que el juez más duro se pusiera en su defensa. Louis lee todo al detalle y se sorprende con el resultado final y decide escuchar a la tal Saray para ver como cantaba. Lo hacía bastante bien, la verdad, hasta que el gallo hace que Louis salga de su calma que la canción de María había conseguido darle. Lo quita de inmediato y no entiende como Saray pudo ganar. Indignado decide poner el vídeo de María en twitter con el mensaje "A veces no se valora la buena música". Acto seguido abre el Whatsapp y manda el video de la actuación por el grupo que tiene con sus cuatro mejores amigos con los que comparte un mismo destino en su banda junto al mensaje "decirme que os parece ". Deja el móvil en la mesa a su lado, se acomoda en el sofá y cierra los ojos.

Empieza a pensar la injusticia que se cometió y ya entiende como se deben de sentir sus fans por todas esas tendencias que hacían cada día en twitter. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando una idea llego a su mente iluminándole como una bombilla.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

- María.- una voz me susurraba, aunque no sabía quién era.- Despierta, ya son más de las doce. Levántate si no quieres que se te junte la comida con el desayuno.

Poco a poco abro los ojos y veo que la luz ilumina el cuarto haciéndome mucho daño en los ojos y volviéndolos a cerrar. Alguien, supongo que el propietario de la voz, me empieza a zarandear. Primero suavemente, luego más fuerte haciendo que por fin abriera los ojos. Lentamente enfoco la vista en la persona que se había tomado la molestia de despertarme de mi bello sueño y veo que es mi hermano Jose. La gente dice que me parezco a él, pero no sé en qué. El tiene treinta años, los ojos de un azul eléctrico, su pelo es corto con rizos negro azabache. Siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Ya voy!- le respondo retirando un poco las mantas. Estamos a principios de abril, pero aun así en Ciudad Real sigue haciendo frío.

Mi hermano se va de la habitación cuando ve que me siento en la cama. Mi cara debe de ser un poema. Cojo un coletero de mi mesilla de noche y me hago una especie de coleta-moño. Me levanto lentamente, cojo mi bata de detrás de la puerta, me la pongo y bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Entrando por la puerta veo que está mi madre, me acerco a ella y le doy dos besos. No sé por qué por las mañanas nada más levantarme soy incapaz de hablar, no es que no pueda, si no que me da pereza.

- ¡Buenos días hija!- me dice mi madre.- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Hago una especie de sonido con la garganta que da a entender que estoy bien. Mamá me sonríe y sigue preparando la comida de hoy, que por lo que podía oler era paella.

Cojo dos rebanadas de pan de avena y las meto en el tostador. Mientras me hago un Cola-cao y saco el aceite y el tomate para untarme en las tostadas. Coloco todo encima de la mesa y me siento a esperar las tostadas. Un minuto después salen con un pequeño salto. Me levanto a por ellas, las cojo con cuidado de no quemarme y vuelvo a la mesa para disfrutar del desayuno.

Tardo unos quince minutos en desayunar tranquilamente y cuando termino pongo todo en su sitio y vuelvo a mi habitación a preparar la ropa que me pondría hoy. Mis pantalones negros con una blusa que tiene un dibujo del ying yang a diferentes colores, una chaqueta blanca y mis converse rojas. Recuerdo coger el móvil antes de comenzar mi ducha y pongo el reproductor en modo aleatorio, de modo que empieza a sonar "_Die Young_" de Ke$ha.

Me dirijo al baño a tomarme una ducha relajante. Pienso en las cosas que tengo que hacer hoy. Ir a la academia a preparar las canciones de un concierto privado que tendré pasado mañana. Como me han pedido las canciones que canté "en lo más alto", no necesito preparármelas demasiado. Solo recordar los tonos, los momentos delicados, la partitura y los acordes de una que cante con mi guitarra.

Empieza a sonar "_Trainwreck" _de Demi Lovato cuando por fin termino de enjuagarme todo mi cuerpo salgo de la ducha, me envuelvo en una toalla y en vez de secarme espero que la toalla lo haga por sí sola. Si os habéis dado cuenta soy un poco vaga. La gente no se lo cree, ya que tenía las mejores notas de mi curso y las mejores de selectividad el año pasado. No empecé en la universidad, ya que en verano fueron los castings para "en lo más alto" y al elegirme decidí darme un año dedicado al programa.

Suena "_Try_" de P!ink. Entonces me noto lo bastante seca tras unos minutos y empiezo a untarme crema hidratante por todo el cuerpo. Me empiezo a poner la ropa menos las converse y la chaqueta, ya me las pongo después. Me lavo los dientes y empiezo a pensar, otra vez. Cuando me vuelvo a acordar que me estoy lavando los dientes, ya no noto el sabor de la crema. Lo escupo todo al lavabo y me enjuago bien. Las notas que emite el piano de "_They don't know about us" _resuenan por todo el baño. Acto seguido me lavo la cara bien con agua eliminando cualquier resto de la tierra de los sueños que me quede.

Cojo el móvil junto con mis zapatillas y la chaqueta blanca y vuelvo a la habitación con el ritmo de "_I should have kissed you_" de One direction. Me tumbo bocarriba en mi cama todavía desecha y contemplo el techo del que cuelga la lámpara. Disfruto del momento, de la tranquilidad que me transmite hasta que suena "_Clint Eastwood_" de Gorillaz. Me deprime esa canción, no sé por qué la tengo en el móvil. Hace que me siente y me enfunde mis zapatillas tras un poco de lucha entre ellas y yo.

De repente se corta la canción sonando a todo volumen "_Stereo Hearts" _mi tono de llamada. Corro hacia el móvil y pulso el botón para contestar.

- ¿Sí?- digo por el micrófono del móvil.

- ¿María? Soy Risto.- responde la voz a través del teléfono.

- ¡Buenos días Risto! ¿Qué tal estás?- respondo con alegría en la voz.

- Bien. Tengo algo importante que decirte.

- Vale, dime, ¿qué pasa?- respondo con cierta preocupación en mi interior.

- Necesito que estés en cinco minutos en la escuela de música.

Miro el reloj, son las doce y media de la mañana.

- De acuerdo, ¿te espero fuera o paso a la sala?- digo ya un poco más tranquila, aunque no del todo.

- No, es que me ha llamado Carlos diciéndome que tenías que ir a las doce menos veinticinco a la academia que quería darte una clase antes de comer.

- ¡Vale, de acuerdo!- digo completamente aliviada. Creía que iba a ser algo malo.

- Hasta luego María.- dice con un tono serio.

- ¡Adiós Risto!

Meto mi móvil en su funda, me pongo la chaqueta y busco en el armario mi abrigo. Me aseguro de que he cogido todo, el móvil, algo de dinero, mi mochila con algunas cosas fundamentales y mi guitarra. Bajo las escaleras trotando, cojo mis llaves y me despido de toda la casa antes de irme.

¡Me voy a la academia! ¡Vuelvo para comer!

Oigo un "vale", supongo que de mi madre o de mi hermano por que el resto no sé dónde está. Abro la verja de mi casa y cierro detrás de mí mirándome en el espejo del portal de al lado. Comienzo mi corto trayecto que no dura ni tres minutos, ya que cuando llego allí son menos veinticinco en punto.

Llamo al timbre como siempre y Ana me saluda desde su sitio. Me indica que pase a la sala de siempre que me esperan.

Recorro al pasillo y abro la puerta de la sala 5. Me encuentro con un chico, pero no es Carlos. Lleva una capucha que le tapa el pelo, y unas gafas de sol que cubren sus ojos, de forma que no puedo vérselos.

- ¿Me he equivocado de sala?- digo dirigiéndome a aquel chico que aparentaba más o menos mi edad.

Me mira dubitativo y tras un momento me hace una señal para que pase.

- ¿Eres María, verdad?- dice con un extraño acento, que parece inglés.

- Sí, soy yo. Pero creía que aquí estaba mi profesor.

- Carlos, no ha podido venir hoy.- habla muy despacio y se interrumpe innumerables veces para poder terminar la frase.- Me ha pedido que repase yo contigo las canciones.

- De acuerdo, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

- Yo me llamo…- se queda callado de repente y se rasca la oreja.- ¡William! Me llamo William.

- Encantada.- digo con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizarlo, aunque se le nota muy nervioso.

- Cojo mi silla de siempre y dejo con cuidado la guitarra a mi lado

- Igual. Bueno Carlos me ha dejado esta lista de canciones para que repasemos. Veamos, tenemos "_Set fire to the rain", "Born this way", "Girl on fire", "Quedate conmigo", "Wings", "Fix a heart", "Euphoria" _y aquí pone la otra opción.

- Me levanto y me sitúo a su lado y noto que está muy tenso. Miro al papel y veo que pone "la otra opción de la final". Chasqueo la lengua y vuelvo a mi sitio.

- Ya sé a qué se refiere.- digo aclarándoselo a William.

- ¿A qué?- me pregunta claramente intrigado. Justo en ese momento se le bajan un poco las gafas de sol y puedo notar un cierto tono azul en sus ojos, aunque antes de poder ver claramente el color se las vuelve a subir.

- En la final del programa estaba indecisa entre dos canciones, y al final me decidí por "_Fix a heart" _de Demi Lovato. Pero mi otra opción era "_More than this_" de One direction.

- ¿Por qué no empezamos por esa a calentar y vea como cantas?

- ¡De acuerdo!- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y veo que William también. Noto que el ambiente se relaja.

- Si quieres toco yo la guitarra.- se ofrece William.

- Vale, aquí tienes la partitura. Se la ofrezco pero él la rechaza.

- Me la sé de memoria. Me encanta esta canción.

Toca la introducción que es un punteo bastante difícil y cuando me toca empiezo a cantar bajo la atenta mirada de William.

Siento la música fluir a través de mi cuerpo haciendo que mi voz y la guitarra sea una melodía perfecta. En ese momento solo existíamos William y yo. Nos mirábamos a los ojos y nada podía interrumpir ese momento. Algo surgió en mi estomago, que hacía que cantara con más sentimiento, intentando echarlo. Pero no podía. Llegamos al final y despierto de mi trance, aunque mi estómago sigue igual. No se calma esa sensación que tanto me agrada y me hace que sonría a William.

El me devuelve la sonrisa y está como ¿casi dormido? Deja la guitarra en el suelo, se acerca a mí me dice.

- María, me ha encantado. Nadie me ha transmitido eso cantando jamás. Tienes un don muy especial que hoy en día falta a la mayoría de la gente en el mundo de la música. Has dejado todos mis sentimientos a flor de piel y este don que tienes va a hacer que seas toda una estrella.

Muchas gracias William.- la sensación de mi estomago había reducido considerablemente. Pero aun sentía un pequeño cosquilleo que me hacía sonreír.- No sé qué decir.

- Por esto que me has demostrado María. Debo revelarte un secreto.

- Adelante.- mi sonrisa desaparece y la preocupación de nota en mi rostro aunque se queda en asombro cuando William se quita la capucha y las gafas de sol, dejando al descubierto quién es realmente.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Tras esa capucha y esas gafas de sol, se encuentra uno de mis ídolos, un modelo a seguir que me había ayudado infinitas veces a aguantar los insultos y bromas. Sus ojos azules y su rubio cabello eran inconfundibles.

Niall Horan está delante de mí. Tras haberme felicitado por mi pequeña actuación. Es como un sueño, pero lo mejor, es que no lo es.

Está con una gran sonrisa en su cara, mirándome con esos preciosos ojos mientras yo estaba inmóvil. No sé si era por la felicidad que siento o por la sorpresa. Tengo miedo de moverme y que todo desaparezca, pero cuando Niall se acerca a mí y me abraza empiezo a reaccionar. Me doy cuenta de que es real lo que está ocurriendo, que no es una ilusión ni nada parecido.

Le devuelvo el abrazo y cierro los ojos disfrutando del momento, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me despierta de mi ensoñación.

Carlos con una gran sonrisa y un teléfono es el primero en entrar. Deshago mi abrazo y miro como Carlos se acerca. En sus ojos veo un orgullo que no había visto desde la final de "en lo más alto". Después de ese momento, me abraza y me susurra al oído.

Puede que no hayas ganado la final, pero para mí con la pequeña actuación de hoy, aquí y ahora me has demostrado que no hace falta ganar para recibir algo por ello.

Se separa un poco de mí y dirige la mirada a Niall. Luego vuelve a dirigirla a mí. Estoy tan contenta que no me doy cuenta de que me ponen unas manos en la cara tapándome los ojos. Doy un brinco y un pequeño grito, pero otra mano me tapa la boca.

Tranquila María.- me dice la voz de Carlos.- Queremos darte una pequeña sorpresa.

Me quedo más tranquila cuando escucho esas palabras y pienso en lo que puede ser mientras me dan un leve empujón para que me mueva hacia delante. Atravesamos el pasillo y escucho como se abre una puerta. Me pasan a la habitación y me hacen sentarme en una silla. Escucho varias voces susurrando, pero no entiendo lo que dicen.

María.- me dice Carlos al oído.- Ahora vamos a quitarte las manos para que puedas mirar la habitación, pero no quiero que grites.

¿Por qué iba a gritar?- respondo algo confundida.

Si fuera tú, lo rompería… Aunque en realidad, yo lo he roto.

Retiran suavemente las manos de mis ojos y ya entiendo perfectamente a qué se refería Carlos. Abro los ojos todo lo que puedo impresionada por lo que estoy viendo, al igual que mi boca. Vuelvo a estar en estado de shock, por segunda vez en un día. Esto no puede ser bueno.

Miro a los ojos a las cuatro personas que tengo delante. Esos preciosos ojos que me han hecho suspirar tantas veces. Marrón, esmeralda, azul. Nunca había pensado que esos ojos fueran más bonitos de lo que eran en las fotos.

Me miraban con cara extrañada, ya que llevábamos así más de un minuto. Hasta que al final Carlos se acerco a mí pasando por delante de mis ojos su mano para que despertará de mi trance. Dándome cuenta de que no es un sueño.

One direction estaba sentado delante de mí. Todos me miraban con una sonrisa. En ese momento, empiezo a reírme. Como se dice en estos casos, me rio por no llorar, porque, aparte de que había prometido no gritar, estaba demasiado feliz para llorar.

¡Sois One direction!- digo y justo al momento empiezan a aplaudir.

¡Menos mal!- dice Louis.- Creíamos que te ibas a desmayar.

Es que no me lo creía.- respondo remangándome, un gesto mío típico de cuando estoy nerviosa.

Todos se levantaron, excepto Niall que estaba a mi lado, y se acercaron para presentarse.

¡Soy Louis "The Tommo" Tomlinson!- dice acercándose hacia mí con los brazos abiertos. Lo abrazo y cuando por fin me suelta continúo con Zayn.

Soy Zayn Malik, encantado.- esta vez me acerco yo y le doy un abrazo al que enseguida el me responde.

Soy Harry.- titubea un poco pero al instante dice.- Harry Styles.- Procedo a darle el abrazo, pero él ya se había preparado y me lo devuelve al instante.

Yo soy Liam Payne.- me dice con una gran sonrisa.- Espero que sigas permaneciendo normal después de conocerlos.- lo abrazo extrañada por sus palabras, aunque en cuanto me lo ha dicho todos le han recriminado sobre lo que decía de ellos.

Cuando termino de abrazar a Liam vuelvo junto a Carlos que tiene una gran sonrisa y me da otro abrazo.

Te dije que algún día harías grandes cosas.- me susurra al oído.

Asiento y no puedo evitar que se me escape una pequeña lágrima de mis ojos y se deslice por mi mejilla hasta su hombro. Al cabo de un minuto nos separamos y vuelvo a mirar a mis ídolos sin terminar de creérmelo.

¿Por qué no vamos a comer todos juntos?- sugiere Niall.- Además, María conocerá la zona y podrá llevarnos al mejor Puertollano de aquí.

¡Claro!- digo con una sonrisa.- Pero antes debo avisar a mi madre de que no iré a casa a comer, además necesito dinero.

No te preocupes por el dinero.- responde Liam con una sonrisa que se derretiría cualquiera.- Nosotros te invitamos a comer. De todas formas ha sido idea nuestra ir a comer, así que nos toca a nosotros.

No puedo aceptar que me invitéis a comer. No me gusta que me inviten.

Pues hoy vas a tener que aguantarte.- dice Louis balanceándose como un niño pequeño sobre sus talones.

De verdad chicos que no puedo aceptarlo. Muchas gracias pero iré a casa a por dinero y ahora vengo.

Noto como todos se miran y de repente el grito que suelta Louis me hace sobresaltarme.

¡A por ella!

Todos vienen a por mí y se dan un abrazo grupal, pero conmigo en el medio. Con que esta es su estrategia. Muy buena. Me están asfixiando y no creo que deshagan su abrazo a no ser que les diga que sí a lo de la comida.

¡De acuerdo!- dije al fin rindiéndome ante su abrazo.- ¡Acepto que me paguen la comida!

Todos se separan y cojo una gran bocanada de aire. Mi siguiente reacción es soltar una carcajada. Después de todo había sido divertido.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?- dice Niall en nombre de todos.

No hace falta chicos.- respondo con una gran sonrisa y dirigiéndome a la salida.- ¡Vivo aquí al lado! Esperadme aquí, vuelvo en cinco minutos.

¡Adiós!- dijeron los cinco como despedida junto con Carlos.

Atravieso el pasillo y llego a recepción. Me despido de Ana y abro la puerta rumbo a mi hogar.

Llamo al timbre y veo como mi hermano se asoma desde una ventana. Le indico el pequeño portero para poder hablar con él.

¿Sí?- oigo una voz grave a mi lado.

¡Jose!- respondo.- ¡Voy a comer fuera, así que no me esperéis para comer!

¡De acuerdo! Pero, ¿con quién vas?

Luego os cuento, es una larga historia. Pero no os preocupéis.

Vale, oye ¿tienes dinero?

Van a invitarme a comer, así que no lo necesito.

Vale. ¡Pásatelo bien hermanita! ¡No vuelvas muy tarde!

Tranquilo, supongo que sobre las cuatro estaré aquí.

¡Adiós!

¡Adiós Jose!

Vuelvo a recorrer por tercera vez el camino a mi estudio, aunque esta vez me encuentro con una compañera de la secundaria.

- ¡Laura!- le doy un abrazo y ella me responde. Nos llevábamos muy bien en la secundaria, pero cuando se acabó y cada una siguió su camino poco a poco perdimos el contacto.

- ¡María! ¿Qué tal estás?

- ¡Muy bien! Tuve una temporadilla que no fue la mejor, pero bueno, ya estoy mucho mejor y con energías renovadas.- esbozo una gran sonrisa. De verdad me alegraba mucho de verla.- ¿Y tú?

- Pues bien. El año pasado termine el bachillerato de ciencias y este año empecé la universidad. Estoy estudiando administración y dirección de empresas.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Me alegro un montón por ti Laura!- Ella no era de las mejores estudiantes en secundaria, es más estuvo en mi mismo curso porque repitió, pero los cursos que estuvo conmigo se empezó a esforzar y sacó casi las mejores notas de la clase.

- Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando te vi en el programa. Voté por ti en todas las galas. Me alegré mucho cuando vi que tu sueño por fin se hizo realidad. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te escuché cantar y te dije que por qué no te presentabas a algún programa?

- ¡Es verdad!- las dos nos empezamos a reír. Recordé lo bien que lo pasaba con ella, lo que nos reíamos juntas y como me apoyaba a cumplir mi sueño.

Seguimos recordando viejos tiempos hasta que miré el reloj y vi que habían pasado veinte minutos. ¡Si Niall es tan comilón como he oído todos estos años, la escuela estará hecha una montaña de escombros!

Laura me ha encantado verte de verdad, pero tengo que irme. He quedado para comer. Pero antes dame tu móvil, para que un día te llame y quedemos.

Saco el móvil y lo apunto a la vez que ella saca el suyo y apunta el mío. Me acerco a ella y le doy un abrazo.

Prometo llamarte para quedar si tengo algo importante que contarte.

Lo mismo digo.

Con estas palabras deshacemos el abrazo, nos damos dos besos y nos despedimos cada una yendo en una dirección distinta.

Llego al estudio y me quedo más tranquila al ver que mis suposiciones sobre los escombros no se han cumplido.

Entro y veo que Ana no está, se habrá ido a comer. Atravieso la puerta de la sala donde dejé a los chicos junto con Carlos y nada más entrar escucho el grito de alguien que grita "¡Por fin!". Al instante me cogen de los brazos y me arrastran fuera de la sala.

¡María!- dice Niall que es el que me lleva cogida de los brazos.- ¡Llévame rápido al sitio donde vayamos a comer! ¡No aguanto más!

Vale Niall.- respondo intentando que me suelte.- Pero espera que vengan los demás también.

De acuerdo.

Me suelta y veo como llegan Carlos junto con los otros cuatro miembros del grupo. Todos llegan riéndose y haciéndose bromas entre ellos. Hasta que Liam me ve y se acerca a mi corriendo.

¡Menos mal que estás bien!- dice Liam con un toque de preocupación en la voz.- ¡Creíamos que Niall ya te había obligado a llevarlo al restaurante para comerse toda su despensa y dejarte sin comida!

¿Cómo crees que haría yo eso?- dice Niall fingiendo indignación.- ¡Ni qué me hubieras visto hacerlo!

Todos le lanzan una mirada que decía "Si te hemos visto hacerlo".

¡Vale!- dice alargando la "a".- Puede que lo hiciera una vez, pero fue hace mucho tiempo. De todas formas, aun no sé si me gusta la comida del restaurante al que nos va a llevar María.

Os voy a llevar a un restaurante que se llama "La Mafia".-digo después de reírme tras las miradas de los chicos y la confesión de Niall.- Es un restaurante italiano y es mi favorito de por aquí. Siempre que tengo una comida o cena voy allí.

Pues, ¿a qué estamos esperando?- dijo Zayn con una gran sonrisa.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Salimos del estudio y nos dirigimos al restaurante. Para llegar a él había que atravesar un parque que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Ahora en primavera todo estaba florecido y había árboles llenos de hojas preciosas. Hoy no hay mucha gente, al fin y al cabo era un día de diario y por la mañana. Cuando llegamos los chicos empiezan a correr unos detrás de otros jugando al "tú la llevas". Me recordaban a mi cuando tenía cinco años y jugaba con mi hermano a ese fantástico juego. Era tan feliz.

Voy hablando con Carlos por detrás de los chicos, que se habían puesto la capucha para que no los reconocieran, cuando escuchamos un golpe que hizo que todos guardaran silencio. Nos acercamos corriendo y vemos que Niall está en el suelo.

Niall, ¿estás bien?- dice un preocupado Harry.

¡Me duele!- exclama Niall señalándose la rodilla donde tenía una herida. La sangre brotaba poco a poco de ella.

Me agacho y saco un pañuelo desechable de mi bolsillo. Con cuidado lo pongo encima de su herida y él se queja revolviéndose.

Tranquilo Niall.- digo con voz tranquilizadora mirándole a los ojos. Él me mira también y nuestras miradas conectan.- Solo es una pequeña herida, no pasa nada.

Sus azules ojos celestes me miran con dolor, pero tras decirle las palabras se relajan notablemente. Observo lo tierno que es…Desde luego tienen razón al decirle que parece un furby. Tiene la boca entreabierta y veo sus preciosos dientes. Hace poco le quitaron el aparato, aunque sinceramente no sé para qué se lo puso, si sus dientes ya eran perfectos antes de ponérselos.

Aparto la mirada y la vuelvo hacia la herido dando leves toquecitos sobre ella son el pañuelo para quitar la sangre.

Espera un momento.- le digo a Niall.

Me levanto y me dirijo a un monumento donde hay una fuente a la que la gente de aquí llamamos "Fuente Agria". El agua de esa fuente decían que era curativa y antes algunos médicos la mandaban para ayudar a curar enfermedades, ya que era potable. Esta agua sigue saliendo de la fuente y la gente suele venir con botellas para rellenarlas y disfrutar de ellas en su casa.

Estoy bajo uno de los caños y doy un trago de agua, tengo que aprovechar. Cojo un pañuelo limpio y lo impregno de agua.

Vuelvo al sitio donde están los chicos, que se han sentado en un banco y me agacho para examinar la pierna de Niall. Pongo el pañuelo sobre la herida de nuevo y doy varios toques.

Bueno, creo que ya no te sale más grande.- digo mirando a Niall y esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Vayamos al restaurante que van a cerrar y no vamos a haber comido.

Le ofrecí mi mano a Niall para ayudar a levantarlo y nos dirigimos al restaurante atravesando lo que quedaba de paseo por recorrer.

Después de un rato de risas y de los juegos de los chicos llegamos a "La Mafia".

Entramos y se quedan sorprendidos por la decoración del restaurante. Hay varios cuadros de la película "El padrino", y hay franjas que atraviesan la pared por la mitad donde están los diferentes nombres de famosos mafiosos de las películas.

¡Buenos días!- digo educadamente.- ¿Tiene una mesa libre para siete?

¿Tienen reserva?- me responde el camarero que estaba en la recepción en ese momento.

No.

Déjeme ver.- se asoma a una sala donde están las mesas para comer y al instante regresa.- Sí, tengo una mesa. Acompáñenme.

Todos le seguimos en fila india hasta nuestra mesa. Estaba en una esquina de la sala, por lo que tuvimos que recorrer todo el salón pasando por entre las mesas para poder llegar.

Esta es.- dijo el camarero.- Enseguida les traigo el menú.

Muchas gracias.- le miro y esbozo una sonrisa agradeciéndole lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

Nos sentamos cada uno en una silla. Carlos se sienta a mi derecha, mientras que a mi izquierda tengo a Zayn, que habla animadamente con Harry a la derecha de Carlos.

Una camarera se nos acerca y nos pregunta la bebida que vamos a tomar.

¡Chicos!- digo para llamar su atención.- ¿Qué queréis de beber?

Los chicos, después de un rato se deciden por qué tomar y enseguida nos lo traen junto a una cesta de pan y los menús.

Tras un largo rato de traducciones y dudas eligen sus platos y se lo dijeron a la camarera. Nos lo trajeron y comenzamos a comer. Hablamos de cosas sin importancia, como por ejemplo su impresión sobre Ciudad Real, la gente y en qué hotel están hospedados.

Terminamos de comer el segundo plato y pedimos el postre. Casi todos nos pedimos helado excepto Carlos que se ha pedido un brownie. A mí me encantan pero he optado por algo más tradicional.

Me levanto para ir al baño cuando escucho mi nombre.

Por favor no te vayas.- me dice Louis con ojos de cachorrito.

Solo voy un momento al baño Louis, enseguida vuelvo.- le respondo con una sonrisa.

Vuelvo a recorrer toda la sala para llegar a él. Es muy bonito. Está muy limpio y tiene unas paredes blancas que son preciosas. Son simples, pero efectivas. Me lavo un poco la cara y las manos. Me miro en el espejo a los ojos y por un momento me parece estar en el camerino de nuevo. Antes de mi última actuación. Vuelvo rápidamente a la realidad y veo todo lo que está pasando. Estoy en un restaurante junto a mis cinco ídolos y uno de mis mejores amigos que jamás dejaría que me pasara nada.

Salgo del baño y no miro antes de salir cuando **tropiezo, pero antes de que caiga alguien me agarra por la cintura antes de que toque el suelo. Lo miro a sus ojos verdes y todo desaparece a mi alrededor. Solo estamos él y yo.**

**Gracias.- digo apartando la mirada de sus ojos verdes tras un rato.**

**De nada, lo siento por haber tropezado.- me responde el camarero que nos atendió.**

**¡No! Ha sido culpa mía que no miraba por dónde iba.- debe de tener veinte años, no más. La verdad es que es bastante joven, aunque supongo que estos tiempos que corremos obligan a estar en estas situaciones.**

**Bueno, dejémoslo en que ha sido culpa de los dos.- esboza una amable sonrisa y me ofrece una mano.- Me llamo Javier, aunque todo el mundo me llama Javi.**

**Yo soy María, encantada.- le estrecho la mano y le sonrío de vuelta.**

**Oye, ¿tú no saliste en el programa de "En lo más alto"?**

Pues, sí. Llegué a la final, pero no gane.

De verdad, siento mucho que no ganaras, yo voté por ti.

¿En serio?- pregunté emocionada.

Sí, me encanta tu voz y además, ¡eres de mi ciudad!

¡Muchas gracias!

De nada, aunque me alegro de que no ganaras.

¿Por qué?- algo se rompe en mi interior en este momento, una tristeza me invade y no puedo evitar sentirme mal.

Porque si hubieras ganado no habrías venido hoy a este restaurante, ni te habría conocido.

¡Me habías asustado!- digo con una nueva sonrisa y ahora más tranquila.- Creía que decías que verdad no merecía ganar.

No, no.- dice haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.- Siempre quise que ganaras por las razones que te he dicho. Bueno, María, me tengo que ir a servir a las demás mesas. Ha sido un placer conocerte hoy, y espero coincidir más veces contigo.

Yo también.- se acerca a darme dos besos y yo se los devuelvo. Acto seguido se va dejándome sola en la puerta del baño.

Vuelvo a atravesar la sala otra vez y nada más sentarme escucho a Niall, que estaba hablando con un tono de voz bastante alto.

¡Suéltala!

¡No! ¡Es mí servilleta, seguro que la tuya está debajo de la mesa!- contesta Louis agarrando la servilleta con fuerza.

Mejor quédatela.- dice Niall después de agacharse, agarrando una servilleta.- Me gusta más esta que he encontrado.

Tras esa pequeña discusión vino el postre. Lo trae Javier y cuando me ve me guiña un ojo. Yo le respondo con una sonrisa y él me sirve mi helado que había pedido. Cuando los camareros se van comenzamos con el postre hablando hasta que todos se callan.

Bueno María.- comienza a hablar Niall.- Como sabrás, no hemos venido aquí, a Ciudad Real, porque queríamos, si no porque tenemos una razón.

Exacto queremos hacerte una proposición.- continuó Zayn, me estoy poniendo más nerviosa por momentos.- Creemos que no la vas a rechazar, pero nunca se sabe.

Queríamos preguntarte si te gustaría ser nuestra telonera en el "Take me home tour".- dice por fin Liam.


End file.
